Shane Sharkson
100px is a 2019-introduced all-round character by bigrika, initially created for the Mystery Monster Students contest July. He is the 17-year-old son of the Mermaids. Biography Personality How are they like? Character Strengths? Weaknesses? Appearance Shane has grey scaly skin and wavy short brown hair His lower body half is one of a grey reef shark which makes his overall body surface rather abrasive than really slick as it would be for other mermaids who are part dolphin, whale or other fish. He has gills situated on his hips, an intimidating shark fin on his extended back and pointy fins for ears. His eyes are brown as well. Without the help of magic - or a wheel chair - he is unable to move on land. Breathing outside of the water is no problem due to his human lungs taking over whenever he is outside of the water (and shutting down when he isn't). History Life before Monster High, Transfer Story, Introduction to Monster High (Or a different school) Abilities * rapid swimming: '''As a sea creature native to the ocean, his movement in water can reach up to 25mph. * '''breathing air and (salt) water: Having both lungs and gills he is able to breath on land as well as under water, as long as it is saltwater. He would suffocate in freshwater though, as neither of his respiration systems will work. Skillset * Comedian: As someone loving to put smiles on other peoples faces and make them laugh, he developed a wide variety of humor for every situation. Some people accuse him of being unable to stay serious and thus, lack empathy, as he would also always joke in really dark and serious situations but humor is just his way of coping. Relationships Family Who are their parents? Do they have siblings? Other Relatives? How are their relationship? Good or Bad? Friends Mengyao Kélong link=Mengyao Kélong Deep Dive link=Nautilia_'Tillie'_Inkwelllink=Malik Ray Deep Dive is an online blog created by Nautilia Inkwell, dedicated to investigative journalism in and around High Seas High. Shane was immediately intrigued by her writing but also thought that her articles were missing some wit. Being a Fan of conspiracies himself, always trying to figure out whether or not they are fact or fishy, he asked if he could join the team and add his own two cents. He is now inclined to play the 'good cop' in investigative interactions and is the reason for the increase of humorous sarcasm and irony in some of the articles. Another colleague working on Deep Dive is Malik Ray. Shane is not quite certain what his actual role is but he enjoys his company nonetheless, sometimes even crediting him as his inspiration. Romance Kristofine Kraken, Ex link=Kristofine Kraken Kris and Shane were dating while Kris was still attending [[High Seas High|'High Seas High']].''' They separated on mutual terms but with still so much love for each other in their hearts, that it was devastating for both of them nonetheless. Shane just had to figure himself out and felt it would be unfair to have Kris bound to the relationship while doing so. Before all that Kris already had been given the opportunity to transfer to '''Monster High, which she ended up taking due to the breakup. The distance between them because of that ended up helping them maintaining a deep and caring friendship. Enemies Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Random Facts about the Character, * their origin/inspiration Category:bigrika Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mermaid Category:High Seas High Category:MMSJul2019 Category:RikaChar Category:RikaMal Category:Mystery Monster Students